Crazy Aftermath
by Mizuyah
Summary: ONE SHOT. Emily's POV When one falls in love, one thinks anything, feels everything and sees false truth. But what will happen when she can't have her hearts desire? Odd pairing & sexual implifications.[Very Strange & Dark]


A/N: I just wanna say that this one-shot was inspired by two other stories that I've read in the past, though the meaning is much different and it may contain sexual reference, but doesn't actually go in much depth.

This is an odd pairing type story with imperceptible yaoi, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Reviews and Feedback are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: No! Beyblade's not mine; otherwise, the newer series would be over here already.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crazy Aftermath

_'Hello, my sweetheart and welcome to me! You have no idea how much I have yearned for this moment. To see the sunset with you. To have your hand in mine. To breath in the same air you do. To rest my head on your shoulders as we watch the sun descend beneath the horizon. It's only a matter of time, my darling, and you'll be mine forever'_

~*~

There he is again. Standing over by his locker, talking with his companions. But the way he stands, so casual, so relaxed and slouched as if he hasn't a care in the world. Those eyes. Those beautiful, deep eyes that I'd give anything to stare at; get lost in, sparkle as he gleams with an open pride. And finally, that smile. That innocent, but naughty smile, tantalising in it's own right, invites my curiosity, my longing, to fulfil his innermost desires. To show him that behind these plain coloured frames and freckle-faced features, resides a seductive fantasy in hiding.   

His presence is that of an amazing luminary. Everyone knows his name, his whole demeanour. But all are oblivious to what I see. They do not look at him the way I do. I see him in a different light. A sexy angel without wings. A desirable picture in motion. A supreme individual. He is beyond perfect.

Trying to divert my attention to my open locker, I pretend to be interested in the contents inside, but steal several glances at him through the gaps instead. My eyes undress him in a vigorous manner and I feel myself turn several shades of red as I imagine a firm tanned chest. My hands continually running up and down his solid frame with aromatic oils, tracing firm patterns with each finger while listening to his increasing breathing patterns. Slight moans escape his ever-perfect lips as he lies there, mentally begging me to persist. My method continues and my hands run further down his shiny golden body, further and further until I am inches away from his trouser line. I begin to breath more frequently and I want to stop, but find myself easing open his zipper and then…

*

I gasp all of a sudden, as the bell interrupts my intimate thoughts. My breathing returns to normal and the flames in my cheeks gradually fade away. Smiling to myself, I realised that no one would think Emily Brinklow capable of imagining such things. But all will be revealed my love. All will be revealed when your heart meets mine. And then they will all understand my full potential. My hidden qualities. The personality behind the looking glass.

Pulling a textbook out of my locker, I quickly slam it shut again hoping to steal one final glimpse of my animate fantasy, when I suddenly turn pale white.

'Oh no! He's coming my way. What do I do? I can't just stand here like a fool. But I can't move. Why can't I move? Oh my gosh! He's looking straight at me…in my direction. He's looking at me. I'm not imagining it. It's me he's looking at. Oh my gosh! He just…smiled at me. At me!'

I felt my cheeks begin to burn again, as he and his company pass me completely and I couldn't help but gawk on at him, as he sauntered onward, turning the corner, obviously heading to his next lesson. I am alone now. No one is in the corridor, but me, and I lean up against the hard metal lockers replaying the moment over and over again in slow motion. He smiled at me. That beautiful, sexy smile was directed at me. Does it mean something? It must mean something. He's very eyes had graced their vision on my own. Maybe we're destined to be together. Maybe there's hope. Maybe…maybe.

Sighing, I turn to head to my lesson, knowing that I'm late, but I don't care. He smiled at me and that was all that mattered to me at that very moment.

*     *     *

Hazily, I made my way to the library at break-time, allowing my mind to drift back to that moment. You probably think I'm stupid. A little inane, if you must, but even you can't understand the sentiments of a lovesick teenager. This isn't any mere crush. This is for real. 

Oof!! I suddenly, make impact with a large solid structure and I grasped a hold of the fact that some fool hadn't been looking where they've been going. I'm ready to reproach them like I normally would, but when I glance up at my opposition, I see those familiar eyes; those infinite pools of mesmerising splendour, that I'd set eyes on that very morning. I cringed. I couldn't believe I was actually face to face with him and I prayed that my embarrassment was not shown on my face. From my perspective, he looked even taller; even more handsome, than when I'd seen him by his locker. It seemed like an eternity had passed, as I stood there staring up at him and another crude image of us both popped into my head. I was desperate to fling my arms around his neck and place my lips on his, and at that moment I was almost sure I was going to attempt such a feat. However, soon enough, a thudding noise brought me back down from Cloud Nine and I realised that my textbook was now located on the floor beneath me. I blushed. How could I be so clumsy? He must thing I'm a total looser. Why am I just standing here? I can't move, again.

"Hey, here you go!" 

Progressively, I looked downward to see that he was bent on one knee, having retrieved the book for me. I couldn't believe it. He was still here? And he wasn't…poking fun at me. I sighed, mentally, in a romantic manner, as my eyes met his sweet smile. He was so polite. So considerate. So perfect.

I managed to mumble a "thank you", slowly, taking back my book, but as it exchanged hands, I realised that he touched it. It was almost like we had held hands for the first time, and I blushed at the thought. Maybe there was hope after all. Most boys would have just kicked it to the side, but not him. No. He's different from the rest.

Smiling, he stood up and walked directly by me, almost sweeping the side of my uniform and I watched him make for the front doors to the school grounds. 'Wow!'  I thought to myself. 'What a guy?'

*     *     *

That lunchtime, I followed him and his friends to the cafeteria, taking great care to stay several inches behind them as they proceeded. I often wished, that I were part of their little friendship, a member of their exclusive club. I'd do anything. Jump off a cliff. Fall off a bridge. Anything. Just to get closer to him. I couldn't believe he was so blind. Couldn't he see that I…loved him? Or maybe I'm being too inconspicuous. He does know who I am…right? I hope so.

Stepping into the canteen, five seconds after they had, I saw that it was as packed as usual. The Jocks. The Goths. The Cheerleaders. I could see them all. But, I couldn't see a vacant table in sight. Guess I'd be eating with the nerds again.

"Hello? I'm talking to you!" Came a sudden retort.

Huh? I turned at that instant to come face to face with a pair of infuriated golden eyes and a huge mass of violent pink hair. Mariah.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day?" She snapped once more. A few sniggers were heard in the background. As usual, she'd brought along her friends, or should I say 'tag-a-longs'. "Move out the way, dork!" She pushed past me robustly and exited the canteen, leaving me in a silent frustration.

Mariah. I almost spat at the thought. Typical Mariah. Ever since she'd been made head of the Cheerleading squad, she acted as if she owned everything. I hated her. The way she walked. The way she talked. Everything. She had everything. She was everything. Everything that I wasn't and I resented her for it. Oh, she was so popular and oh, so perfect. She got away with murder on my behalf and the worst thing was, I let her. I hated myself for that as well. I just hoped that one day, I'd be able to put her in her place.

Kicking myself in defeat, I trudged over to the queue and grabbed a tray; almost slamming the food onto it as I walked passed the refreshments. I can't let her get to me. I can't let her get to me. Finally, I seated myself at the edge of the nerdy table, hoping this time that they won't attempt any conversation with me. They took the hint and kept to themselves.

Taking a deep breath, I picked up my folk in attempt to spoon up a mouthful of Spaghetti Bolognese. Staring at it for a while, I wonder if he liked this stuff. It wasn't too tempting, but what if I'd made it just for him. Or better yet, what if I'd invited him back to my place after going out and just by chance, it just happened to be empty.

Another daydream began to dance within my mind, as I imagined myself in a tight red dress, both of us on the floor next to the sofa, a plate of strawberries between us. Using my mouth, I fed him the berries one by one until we were down to the last few. 

I picked up the final red-coated berry and brought it towards his lips, where they parted, granting the fruit entrance, before he chewed it gratefully. He smiled after swallowing it, gradually bringing his ever-perfect lips back to mine in a further gratitude. We shared a passionate kiss for what seemed like eternity, our lips mashing against one each other's, our tongues dancing in the midst. His hand slowly grasped hold of the back of my head, moving it closer; bringing us closer and I couldn't resist but to slowly, slide my own hand across his leg; over his thigh and up to his trouser line. I ran a finger over his zipper, stroking it intently and then all of a sudden…

*

What?! He's leaving? I snapped out of my trance, only to suddenly catch sight of my Mr. Perfect removing himself from his table, and with a flick of his hair and a single wave he began heading for the exit. But he just sat down…why is he…? I suddenly, froze. Halted in pure horror, as I noticed a solid figure standing next to the cafeteria exit. I watched as he acknowledged the form with a sensuous smile, his flawless eyes, conveying a look of pulsating desire. It can't be true. It just can't be. I felt my heart ache as several possibilities for this new turn of events, swirled around in my mind. 

What am I going to do? Is it possible? Could he be…in love with someone else? I gasped at myself for considering such an option. But I had to know. I just had to.

Standing up from my seated position, I picked up my tray, the food still intact and trampled like a girl possessed towards the bins, where I disposed of the oral contents and the cutlery, before following his example and exiting the dining hall.

The corridors were empty, making it much easier for me to detect the sounds of evident footsteps, fading around the next corner in separate unison, and like the typical spy, I proceeded forward on tiptoe, in their direction. I leant up against the edge of the wall, which bent into the next corner and gradually poked my head out, only to catch sight of a familiar set of clothing vanish through a set of doors, which lead to the back of the school. I cringed, but I knew what I had to do.

Heading towards the doors, I steadily, pushed one open, leaving it slightly ajar and peaked outside, surveying the surroundings. As I looked, I saw that there were two large elevated dumpsters sitting to the left of the school entrance next to a boarded up gate, which was obviously reserved for Rubbish Personnel only. Yet, it was completely polluted with rubbish bags that would most probably not get seen to until next week. Surrounding the entire area was a metal fence; the same that bordered the rest of the school and on the whole, the entire place seemed to be deserted. But as I pondered inquisitively, about how two people could disappear into thin air, I heard a distinctive chuckle coming from the bins themselves. Or was it?

Sliding outside and quietly, closing the door behind me, I felt my heart begin pounding in my chest as I edged towards the bins themselves, taking care to tread softly as I proceeded. Subtle moans could be heard as I advanced and distinguishable gravel sounds were made as if the suspect was scraping at the walls with an implausible weapon. Nevertheless, they were becoming much louder.

I finally reached the dumpsters and immediately sunk behind them, debating with myself whether I should attempt a better view. Come on, Emily. You have to know. You've come so far. No turning back now. My thoughts weren't exactly helping, but they were right. I had to know.

I straightened myself up against the wall, taking care not to make a sound and counted myself in as I through my head forward and viewed the spectacle before me. I gasped, internally.

Although the bins were large, they had obviously left a gap in between themselves and the gate and standing there huddled up against each other was my love in the arms of that other person. I watched them smile at one another, embracing one another as their lips drew closer into a lustful kiss. Their hands almost tearing at each other clothes, their bodies entwined, their worlds united.

I fell back against the wall; their constant moans disappearing in the background as their current situation gradually sunk into my mind. I clasped my mouth with my hand, my eyes literally spilling my horror as the reality sunk in and the pain too over as soft tears trickled down my face.

'How could he do that? Didn't he understand how I felt about him? It can't be! It just can't be. I love him! I love him! I'll scream it to the whole world if I have to. I LOVE HIM!!'

The tears cascaded down my face even more so and knowing that I couldn't handle listening to them anymore, I rushed back through the doors and down the hall, completely unconcerned about whether I made any noise or not.

Finding the girls bathroom, I pushed open the door and rushed into a cubicle, locking the door behind me, pushing my back up against the compartment wall. That's when all the anguish inside of me erupted and I sank to the bottom of the cubicle, seating myself on the floor, burying my head in my arms and wailing into despair.

He's with someone else now. You have to let him go. I repeated it over and over, but I couldn't let him go. I wouldn't! There just had to be someway for him to still notice me and love me. Heck, I couldn't stay mad at him. Not him. He was the victim in all of this. It wasn't his fault that he had fallen for another individual. It was that individual's fault. I felt my tears ceased their movement down my face as a second emotion ripped my insides apart. Lifting my head out of my grasps, I scowled at the grey wall before me, imagining my oppositions face and I punched at it, ferociously.

So! You've got your grubby paws all over my one true love, have you? Well, all that's about to change, because as the saying goes 'If I can't have him, than no one will'

~*~

And so here we are, up to date with my arduous life, where before, I used to continually hide behind doors, in the darkest shadows, just to get a glimpse of him. But now, he has come to me, just like I've always hoped, always planned. "You hear that, my love?" I bellow. "It's just you and me together, forever".

Silence.

Hn! I chuckle to myself as the sunset winds spiral through my short ginger hair and I stare about my environment; the wasteland motorway, which begins from one end and disappears over the next; the open cliff that stands only metres away from my current position, its waves crashing at the walls beneath and here I am, leant up against a red convertible; his red convertible. That's right! He's here as well, lying unconscious a few paces beside me, his perfect body sat upright against the vehicle, in which I had positioned him. His head lolled forward in a sleepy manner, his soft bangs hanging loosely over his eyes.

Nonetheless, it's moments before I see those beautiful eyes glow with their magnificence. Lifting his head, he gazes around unfamiliar territory, before fixing his eyes upon my own again, entirely confounded; yet I do not flinch at the presence of his questioning stare. I just simply smile.

"What's going on?" Comes a stern query, which takes me by surprise. I watched him struggle with his binds. "What am I doing here, and who are you?"

I recoiled all of a sudden, surprised by this new personality. Who am I? How could he forget me? After all that's happened.

"Hey you! This isn't funny!" He retorted. "I don't take to kindly to being tied up and brought out here against my will. So untie me already. NOW!!!"

I flinched. Why was he shouting? Couldn't he tell that I loved him? I had done all of this for him and this was how he repaid me. I felt my anger boil. The same rage, which had exploded within me earlier that day, and I approached him, my fists clenched tight, my expression, cold and heartless. As I stood over him, my fury had reached its peak, but before I could attempt anything, I melted at his frightened facial apprehension. I drew back. What was I thinking? This was 'him'. HIM! I couldn't stay mad at him. He was my love. My one 'true' love. I'd have to be patient. Only then will he understand.

As I pull away however, a familiar looking vehicle begins to materialise in the distance and it is only when they reach us halfway that I recognise the seven inhabitants all squashed within its interior. I edge backwards, my eyes wide as they pull up next to the red convertible, shoving open the car doors in hysteria. I edge backwards even further.

They instantly progress forwards and surround him, in a desperate attempt to see if he is well, but my focus remains on that of his lover, who's the closest, untying his trusses in a concerned reassurance. He then turns a pair of evil eyes on me, and gradually they all turn to me, a fire in their eyes. I step back even more.

They hurtle vicious and snide remarks at me. 

"Bitch!"

"Loner!"

"Kidnapper!"

Kidnapper? I freeze, taking in the verbal abuse. I never kidnapped him. Can't you see? I don't want to harm him. I love him! The whole atmosphere seems to go blurry, as they're words pierce and taunt me, like the humble bear being ridiculed in a cage. Yet, the only face I can see clearly is his as his seem the only voice unheard, the only eyes full of compassion and fear. Yet, I edge back even more, until I realise that I have reached the rim of the cliff, but it is too late as I loose my footing and slip into the air. My screams echo around me as I struggle to grip something and it is a while before I comprehend that someone has grabbed a hold of me. I stare up at the person, my vision coming to and I realise that it is none other than him.

I couldn't believe it. After all, I had done to him he was still willing to help me in my time of need. I felt guilt-ridden, extremely unworthy of being in his presence and probably undeserving to remain alive.

"Help!" He struggled with my weight. "Come on, you guys! We can't just let her to die!"

But no one stepped forward. Not even an inch. I felt tears well up in my eyes again as I begged him not to let go, my legs scraping the stony walls that led down to nothingness. I remembered my days of forever surveying him and they instantly flashed past my eyes. I knew this was my fate. My Mr. Perfect would soon give way to the pressure and have to let go, but I wouldn't blame him. I'd blame his company. The future was dim. Very dim and I could see it clearly. They would betray him someday and he'd feel the emotions, the pain which I had felt this very day. I didn't want that to happen. He didn't deserve it. He deserved to be with someone who cared about him. And that's when it hit me. Fate! Destiny! Our love interlaced. For once I would get what I want. Give him what he needed.

I ceased my struggling and he noticed it too, staring down at my vacant expression, though my eyes said it all, and with no further ado, I allowed my legs to drop over the atmosphere and grasped onto my love, pulling him down into the oblivion below.

His yells rang in my ears, but I remained quiet and unfazed as I heard his slate-haired lover cry out his name, excruciatingly. I managed to catch a glimpse of all his friends surround his lovers' position, completely traumatized, but as I neared the crashing waves I smiled to myself.

'He's not yours now, ya' here? He belongs to me. 'Rei belongs to me'.

**THE END**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
